


Super Saiyan God Ruined Dragon Ball

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: A brief explanation as to why I think Super Saiyan God ruined the Dragon Ball series.





	Super Saiyan God Ruined Dragon Ball

As much as I love Dragon Ball, I cannot help but feel that Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has ruined the series. Don't get me wrong, when Battle of Gods and Ressurection F came out, I was all for the new transformations. But after Dragon Ball Super came along with a more in depth story, I started to think more and more about it. Questions started to form in the back of my mind. Is Super Saiyan God necessary? How come Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan have different colors from one another? If Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is just the Super Saiyan level of Super Saiyan God then why is it blue? Ugh its so confusing and irrational that I feel like sticking my head in a microwave. Well anyway back to the topic of why I think Super Saiyan God ruined Dragon Ball. The reasons are the following...

1) It was rushed.

2) It is boring/overrated.

3) It feels fake.

Now I will go over why I said these 3 things in order starting with reason 1. Super Saiyan God(red and Blue) was rushed. Honestly we didn't have the time or space to appreciate those transformations in terms of power and display. Although I do appreciate how Goku vs Beerus was done. Other than that fight we didn't get to see Super Saiyan God(red) until way later. Which when it did come around I was like "Oh? So he can do that without the ritual? How come we don't get an explanation? How come he didn't use it more leading up to this point?" Sure Super Saiyan God(Blue) stuck around since the Ressurection of F Arc on forward but it just seemed like a "Spur of the moment" and "let's just stick with it for a while until the next thing comes around" kind of transformation. Other than its predecessor Super Saiyan God(Red) which had some sort of build up(including lore, untapped potential, ritual, etc), Super Saiyan God(Blue) just came along because "training hard to use ki more efficiently". Don't get me wrong, it was cool both in the movie and anime but what was the real use of it other than strength to compete with Frieza at the time? Moving on.

Reason 2) Super Saiyan God both forms are boring/overrated. Sure they were cool when they first came out, especially with the Super Saiyan God flames from the movie Battle of Gods, but even then I think most of us feel or at least acknowledge on some level that they both are boring/overrated. Just think about this. When you were/are watching Battle of Gods or the arc in DBS, at what moments in the fight made/make you most excited? Goku(in his god form) vs Beerus or Goku(as a Super Saiyan) vs Beerus? I bet it was the latter. Just think about it. Super Saiyans are more interesting/entertaining than the God forms. Hell even the Kaiohken is more interesting/entertaining than the God forms. Which is why we liked the Goku vs Hit match so much. Anytime you saw gold(Super Saiyan 1,2,3) or Red(Kaiohken) in the movies or DBS anime you knew that sh!t was going down and you just had to watch it. Even Frieza acknowledges this with his Golden Frieza form. Sure there is the Goku Black thing with Super Saiyan Rose, but he is a bad guy with the body of our main hero, which is cool in itself besides the kick@as attire he wears. His transformation is more unique and exclusive to him only. AKA not boring/overrated. I would bring up ultra instinct but not enough info is given so I won't say anything on that front. And Mystic Gohan is so and so.

 

Reason 3) I say only Super Saiyan God(blue) feels fake because its just as Frieza says "Super Saiyan with blue hair dye". Kind of like swapping Pallets for a MUGEN Character. At least with red Goku appears different in size, eye color, hair color, fighting ability, durability, etc. I would say the same thing about Super Saiyan Rose is like Super Saiyan Blue but it didn't give off the same feel/execution as blue. Maybe I'm biased, maybe I'm not.

I would blame Toei, Toriyama, or whoever about how I feel about Super Saiyan God transformations but I just can't. I only blame storytelling. Or at least bad storytelling. Nobody is perfect and I'm sure you could find flaws in just about anything. But storytelling to me is like art. Dragon Ball Series prior to Super becoming a thing and the last 2 movies was like the Mona Lisa to me. And yes that includes GT. Because Super Saiyan 4 was unique and executed well although it took a while to get entertaining/interesting. You don't need to overcomplicate a story. Just keep it simple and on track. Super Saiyan God isn't simple like regular Super Saiyans. Which is why I think most prefer the old over the new god forms. And not because we're "tards" from the 90s on back lol.

This is just an opinion and not a fact. Dragon Ball is not ruined entirely. It has some good moments, characters, etc.


End file.
